MY Alex Hank bondage
by Beizanten
Summary: Sequel to Of bondage fic


Summary: Hank/Alex bondage. Sequel to of bondage, food kink and concern lover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or there will plenty of Eric/Charles and Alex/Hank and some Darwin/Angel and maybe Sean/Raven

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: NC 17. Slash

Pairing: Hank/Alex

Credit to my friend Kathryn who help commenting on this story so I can improve it.

References: Thought and dream and flashback in italic.

Author note: Searching for a beta.

Alex Hank bondage

It is terrifying wanting Alex the way Hank did. After the night that his lover bondage and blindfold him, Hank found himself lovingly lavishing details on fantasies about Alex chained by the wrist to his bed post. To have Alex completely under his mercy! Hank manages to push the want when he was working but during the breaks the idea returns full force. God, Hank hasn't been this obsessed with sex since he first learned what his dick was for.

Hank smiles triumphantly as he finished his experiment successfully. Charles would be so proud when he sees the new advance Cerebro. Hank's stomach growls, he turn to the sandwiches and coffee sitting quietly at the table. He smiles fondly, remembering his lover who always brought food to him when he works late into the night.

"_If I ever found out you're __**starving yourself**__ again, I'm going to __**handcuff**__ you to the bed while __**you are naked and hard**__ and leave you like that until the next morning" _he remember Alex's warning.

Hank chuckle and took off his long white coat and gloves. He then helps himself to a sandwich. Alex would never admit it, but he is like Hank's wife. Usually only woman used sex as a weapon against their partner. And sex is his lover best weapon against him. He even manages to change Hank's habit of starving himself.

Hank quickly finished and then made his way up the stair to their room. He feels refreshed after the sandwiches and coffee, now all he wanted is bed and his enchanting blond.

Hank enter the room quietly, he doesn't want to wake his lover up. They could have their fun tomorrow. Alex is such a light sleeper. A habit the blond said he developed while in prison to protect himself. Sadly, it never went away but with their dangerous life maybe it is for the best.

"Hank" called Alex's sleepy voice, there's a smile in it.

"Sorry, doesn't mean to wake you" Hank smile faintly.

"I'm waiting for you" Alex's lips curve into a warm smile. With their tight schedule they don't get much of each other during the day. "You look tired, baby. Need anything? How about a back massage?" Alex smiles warm his eyes.

Hank walked to the bed and kisses him very tenderly.

"Yes, you" Beast said, taking his lover's hands and drawing his **Eros** into his arms. "In fact, I want you every hour of the day and night"

As Hank's lips met his tenderly, Alex melted into his embrace. Alex moaned; Hank's large lip is thick, warm, and moist against his. His blue sweetheart didn't try and push his tongue inside, but instead just touched his lips to Alex's in a way that was almost chaste. Hank made a soft sound and kissed him again, stroking the hair back from his face.

The blue furs at the nape of Hank's neck were as soft as feathers under Alex's fingertips. He stroked through them and then cupped the back of Hank's head and drew him in, more pressure, closer. He wanted more. Hank's breathing got a little ragged when his blond licked across his lips, and when he pushed his tongue into Beast's mouth, Hank moaned and rocked his hips forward against Alex's making their cloth erection rub together in a delightful way. Alex moans and grinds his hips eager and wanton. _**'Oh yes…'**_ He could feel Hank very, very hard against him, moving in small, careful thrusts against his equally hard erection.

Their kisses got deeper and harder until Alex was dizzy and panting. Hank kisses is drugging and he soon forgot everything but this.

"Hank," Alex breathes when Hank lets him up for air. His hand caresses the fur in the back of Hank's neck lovingly, like he can absorb Hank with his hands.

Hank can feel the way Alex's body is completely strung out with tension. Alex's eyes were fever bright, his mouth ruddy, and his skin flushed. Hank's stomach knots up at the sight of him**.**_ So __**fucking beautiful! **_**He feels like nothing exists outside of this man. It's insane, but he loves it, gets a rush every time he thinks about just how far gone he is. **Hank is blindingly hard.**  
**

Alex pulled Hank on top of him and kisses him deeply, passionately. The momentum brought their hips flush up against one another, and their warm arousals rubbing through the layers of clothing. His blue Adonis' hips pushing at his before he thrust up against Hank; the bulge in Hank's pants hard against the ache between Alex's legs; the jolt of sensation that tore unexpectedly up Alex's spine and left him in an involuntary moan.

Alex bit Beast's bottom lip, Hank let out a low growl and pressed Alex further down into the bed with his hips. The blond gasped and tilted his head back, enjoying the pressure, but wanting more. Hank took the opportunity to lick and nip at the muscle of Alex's neck.

"Fuck! Hank…" Alex groaned out.

Alex leaned his head forward again, careful as he did so not to bash heads with his blue Adonis. _That_ would not be pleasant. Hank leaned back so that he was more upright, straddling Alex's hips. The look on his face held so much emotion. There was hunger, lust trapped within those intense gold eyes, his pupils dilated as evidence of that. But there was also affection, trust, love, and maybe even reverence.

"Hank…" Alex breathed. Grayish eyes met gold, and they looked at each other. The moment was passionate and intimate, and Alex again felt staggered at the emotions he felt for his blue Adonis.

Hank lifted Alex's right hand up to his face, kissing the palm and wrist, sucking lightly on the index finger in a way that made Alex tremble. He released the hand, placing it on the pillow near Alex's head, before he took his boyfriend's left hand, giving it the same treatment. Alex closed his eyes at the sensations, enjoying the feel of Hank's lips on his hand. Hank soon finished, and placed the hand on the other side of Alex's head. Alex wanted to move his hands, to run them up Hank's sides, but suddenly felt the cold metal snaps around his wrist. Alex's eyes shot open. Hank quickly passes the cuffs through a rung in the wooden headboard and quickly fastens them around his other wrist.

"_Hank!_ You did _not_ just **handcuff me**!" he gasped out, panic gripping him as he struggled against the handcuff. He can feel his shoulders pulling back, his arms taut. Restricted.

His reaction surprises Hank. His normally fearless lover is actually panicking. Hank thought Alex love bondage. Apparently not when he is the one being tied down.

"I'm sorry, I will undo the handcuff, right away" Hank quickly reaches into his pocket and pull out the key to release his blond.

Alex breathed deeply to calm himself. The blond mutant had never let anyone tie him up or blindfold him during sex. He guesses being in prison during your teen did that to someone. You never knew when you might get assaulted by 'wolves' (pack of prison's rappers who like to target young teenager) and you turn overly cautious. He can't give up that much control to other people. But this is Hank, Alex trusted him with his life.

"No…It's okay. I just…I don't really like being tied up. But it is okay, since it is you**. I trust you**" the end sentence is said with conviction.

Hank felt lightheaded by Alex's trust in him. Hank kissed Alex's lips, once, before leaning back enough so that Alex could see the gentleness in his face.

"It is okay. If you don't want to do this, Alex" Hank's voice was a whisper full with infinite amount of tenderness. Something inside Alex melted. "I don't want you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable"

"Oh, I wanted to" Alex said it with a dazzling grin. He would do anything for Hank. "Just don't blindfold me; I want to look at you" he need to see that it is Hank doing thing to him or he don't think he could take it.

He made himself peered into Alex's beautiful, beautiful eyes "Are you sure, Alex? Really, really sure" Hank asked worried. "I don't want to hurt you" One shaky hand reached up to cup Alex's face, thumb rubbing softly against his cheek. "You **mean too much**, I _**want**_ you too much..."

Alex blushes a beautiful pinkish red and he was easily the most beautiful thing Beast ever seen. "I want, I mean..." he swallowed his eyes so dark with lust, Hank thought he would fall and drown in them. "I've never let anyone restrain me, but I want, with you."

"Then I will make you feels amazing" Hank raspberry lip curves into a seductive smile.

"Why don't you put your mouth into better use then" Alex's voice rich as molasses, fucking _seducing_ him before meeting Hank's lips again.

Hank pressed his lips hotly against _Alex's__,_ tasting the beautiful, tempting lips. He slipped his tongue against Alex's mouth and forced it open, pressing the muscle into the hot cavern. He twines his tongue with _his__lover's__,_ exploring every surface of _his_ mouth that he could reach. _Alex_was groaning too and matching him kiss for kiss, softly sucking on Hank's tongue and darting his own into the scientist's mouth whenever _he_ could, it seemed as though the older man was attempting to fill every corner of his lover's mouth with his tongue.

Never letting go of _Alex__'s_ enticing lips, Hank's hands roaming over every inch of the younger's body. He softly kneed _Alex__'s_ legs apart and settled himself between them. Their tongues still in a sparring dance while Hank's hands slide into _Alex's_ hair. He let his long, furry fingers glide between the silky strands of gold again and again, before sliding them gently down the back of _Alex's_ neck. Trailing them languidly back up the sides of the strong column of the blond's throat and the spot just behind _Alex's ears_ that made him shiver and groan every time Hank brushed his fingertips over the tender skin.

"You're so beautiful." Hank whispered in his ear, his voice a seductive husk.

Hank licked and softly bit on his love's earlobe. Trailing long hot kisses in and around the ears to stimulates them. Beast varies his kisses so sometimes more of his tongue goes into Alex's ear and then change his attention to focus the kissing around the ear. It sends waves of pleasure all over Alex's body. Hank stimulates the ears with his thumbs. Gentle rubs with the pad of his thumb feels heavenly.

"God, Hank." Alex gurgled in maximum pleasure.

Pads of his index finger and thumb massage Alex's outer ears with slow, firm movements. Then Hank squeezed his boyfriend's earlobes, and then used his tongue to target behind Alex's ear, kissing and nibbling. A soft moan escaped the blond's mouth. Hank smiled, slightly, kissing gently behind his Eros' ear, down his neck, listening to his breath catch, a slight moan whispering past his lips.

Hank's teeth raked along his lover's neck, leaving soft pink trails as they teased the delicate flesh there. Alex makes a few staccato _oh oh ohs_ at the feel of his teeth on him, at the sweet almost-pain as his lover bites into his tender skin.Hank bit down harder drawing blood then soothing it with his tongue making his blond moan.

"So beautiful," he purr, running his tongue along the slight dent where Alex's neck met her shoulder, before kissing his way back up to his ear. "I love everything about you."

Trailing kisses languidly back up the sides of the strong column of his love's throat and nip a spot just behind Alex's ears that made the blond shiver and groan every time he nip the tender skin.

Hank felt his beauty tremble beneath his lips, and he kissed him again for good measure, right under the line of his jaw.

Alex moaned slightly when Hank licked at the dip where his neck met his chest. He writhed on the bed from the way Hank's hands were caressing him, teasing around the hem of his t-shirt. All Alex could do was moan his appreciation of Hank's actions, unable to rip his own shirt off, at least to offer some release from the heat coursing through his body.

Hank seemed to recognize that Alex was getting a little too hot for comfort, so he slid his hands up the expanse of Havok's chest, allowing his shirt to bunch up near his neck. Hank's big paws so soft and warm, fingers flexing slightly as Alex muscles tensed, as he shivered at his touch.

"Lift your back," Hank commanded.

Alex did so, as best as he could without hand leverage, and Hank slipped the shirts over Alex's head.

Hank stared for a few moments at Alex's porcelain chest, and Alex took his distraction as an opportunity to lunge his neck forward and grip Hank's tie between his teeth. Hank let out a low, feral noise in the back of his throat, before pulling the tie free and capturing Alex's mouth with his own, tongues battling for control. They kiss, all teeth and tongue and lips and Alex biting Hank's lower lip.

Alex was the first to break the kiss, gasping, "Naked…Now. _Jesus_…wants you so bad…"

Hank laughed but complied, losing his dark blue tie so that he could pull it over his head, and then beginning to shed his sweater vest.

"Eager much; Alex?

Alex bucked up his hips in response, nearly sending Hank off balance. Hank quickly shed his shirt and slid off the bed to remove the remainder of his clothes. Alex gazed hungrily at Hank's naked form as the scientist crawling back up his body to pull Alex's black boxer-briefs off as well.

Alex let out a soft moan as his cock was exposed to the air, he is blindingly hard. Hank stares at Alex's naked body with avidity and affection for a few seconds, licking his lips. His blond is fucking divine. Alex's cock looks slick with pre-come beading heavily at the tip and sliding down the length. Hank feels his mouth water at the scent pouring off of his lover.

Beast's lustful gaze was predatory like an animal on the scent making the younger teen breathless.

Hank groan, both delight and pain. His cock was so painfully hard he was surprised, there was enough blood going to his brain to keep him breathing. **Breathing was overrated. Kissing though, kissing he could do. Kissing he **_**needed**_** to do.**

Hank lips coming down on Alex so softly, Alex's melted against him. Kissing Alex in short but slow bursts. He lets their mouths slide together achingly slow, pulls off, and then pushes them together again. Alex is getting so breathless that his mouth is practically hanging open and it's almost like Hank is fucking his mouth with his tongue, rather than just kissing him. The kiss turns longer and more passionate.

The blue mutant entices Alex by withdrawing and grips his lower lip with his teeth. Hank sucking gently on his bottom lip before he kissed him, wet and passionate. When Alex opens his mouth, Hank lets their tongues rub together. Hank coaxed Alex's tongue gently into his mouth and really sucked on it. Alex swore as a pleasure rushed right to his groin and Havok let out a loud moan. Then, Beast tickles Alex's rosy lips with the tip of his tongue. Tickling the younger's chin, ears and neck that are highly sensitive with the tip of his tongue causing his blond to whimpers.

Dipping his head low, Hank began licking right under his love's throat and down to his Adam's Apple and then back to all over his neck. Hank licks everywhere, even at the back at the top of Alex's spine.

Hank's hands moving around his body, curving across his chest, thumbs digging in a bit harder as he traced the lines of silky muscles. And then Hank licked down his love's shoulder until he met the soft nub along his breast.

Hank heard the slight gasp Alex made as his tongue laved over his rosy pink nipple. Taking this as a good sign, the former-brunet used his fingers to begin teasing it gently and was rewarded with another sudden inhale of breath that escaped Alex's pouty lips. Sucking the tip of Alex's nipple between his front teeth, and then grips it gently with his incisors. Alex whimpered. Then, Beast flicks the tip of his tongue across it before moving to the next nipple to do the same.

'Oh, god!' Alex gasped out loudly, his fingers clutching the mattress.

Gently flip his nipples with his tongue, Hank kiss down Alex's body into his pubic zone. Beast felt his beautiful lover let out a shaky breath.

Hank smirked at his younger lover, letting a hot sighs warms the skin of Alex's inner thigh. He delicately stroked the smooth inner skin right where Alex's thigh met his pelvic area. Alex shivered again, feeling hot electricity jolt up his body.

Alex's arched his neck, and moan when his love's fingers brushed against his rock-hard manhood. A familiar need ache between his legs.

Alex writhes and begs for Hank to "Hank- please…"

He smirked when he pull his hand away from the one place Alex wanted him to touch, hearing a soft moan of protest. He glanced at his lover and loved what he saw. Alex's cheeks were flushed and his eyes glittered, he looked needy and desperate and it made Hank ache.

"Don't worry, baby...I'll come back to it later"

Hank suck on his fingers, exaggeratedly for Alex's benefit, cheeks hollow and the skin under his chin moving as his tongue worked, eyes never once glance away from Alex.

He slowly draws his wet fingers from Alex's mid–inner thigh to the top. Then follow the path Hank just traced with his tongue, teasing his way to his lover's upper region. His action excited Alex's nerve point and stimulates his genitals. Alex's breathing becoming more rapid and his pelvis starting to spasm in that must-have-Hank-now way.

"Hank- Please, fuck me…" Alex begged. All he wanted right now was to have Hank ball-deep inside of him.

His eyes were intense and his cock was wet and slippery in Hank's grasp. The beast within him was growling loudly, it wanted to just lay Alex out and ravish him until he was used up and sullied. Hank held into his non-beast tendencies to refrains himself.

"Not yet" Hank smiles slow and hot and slightly evil. Alex's face flared with heat, and that wasn't the only place.

Hank fumbled with the drawer to get it open and reached within, searching for a bottle of lubes and coated his fingers with it before blindly placing the bottle back on the table.

Hank lightly taps up and down his boyfriend's shaft with his fingers, like he is playing a piano with one hand. This would help Alex stay hard by keeping blood flowing into the spongy tissue of his penis.

Then, he gently rubs the blueberry flavor lube on Alex's penis. He firmly, but gently, wraps his fingers around his love's member and move his fist up and down his shaft in a slow, steady motion. Alex shivered and moaned.

Hank take his lover's penis between his open palms and, using his hands like ping-pong paddles, very lightly bat it back and forth. The quick touches feel invigorating and made the blond painfully hard hotdog even harder.

"Hank!" Alex moans. His face is flush and a line of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Hank interlocked his fingers around his shaft, and places the pads of both thumbs on the underside. He press firmly, massaging dime-size circles into Alex's sweet spot, moving his right thumb clockwise and his left thumb counterclockwise.

"Hank!" Alex moans louder than before.

Hank then stroke downward and follow immediately with his other hand, making the same motion. Take it again from the top. Keep repeating, then reverse directions and pull upward to mix things up.

"Hank, please." Alex gasped out, his neck rising up as he tried to meet Hank's gaze. "Let me cum"

Hank's eyes quickly met Alex's and found his sweetheart's face flush; sweat dampened his forehead and hair. Hank ignored his lover's plea; it wasn't the time yet.

Beast grasps the lower shaft of his penis with one fisted hand and the upper part of his penis with his other fisted hand. Then lightly twist his hands in opposite directions, as though he is wringing a towel dry.

"Please Ha- Ugh God. Please." Alex struggled to speak, his eyes staring back at him with lust as his blue Adonis attacking his erogenous zones.

Holding his Eros by the base of his shaft with one hand, Hank wraps the fingertips of his other hand around the head so that it's pointing toward his palm. Then the blue mutant grabs his blond Angel's corona — the edge separating the head and shaft — and pull up and down, stroking just along this extra sensitive ridge causing Alex to moan loudly with need.

Hank put one hand at the base of Alex's member, and grip firmly. As he begins to move that hand toward the head, he place his other hand on the base and follow it up. When his hand reaches the top, he starts again, so that both his hands are constantly stroking Alex.

Hank makes a ring with his thumb and index finger around the base of Alex's shaft, and gently squeezes causing Hank to whimper in pleasure. This turns his fingers into a human penis ring — retaining blood in his lover's penis and boosting Alex's pleasure. The younger male feels really good. Hank uses his other hand, in a fisted grip, to pull up and twist at the head. Then he brings his hand back down to meet the ring.

Using the same ring grip, Hank squeeze for a second, then repeat as he make his way up his penis from the base to the head. The mix of pressures keeps Alex alert.

Alex's eyes opened wide with surprise before clenching shut as a low groan escaped his lips when all at once he felt Hank's hot, wet mouth laps on his sack. Slick and salty against his tongue, lust blurring Hank's surroundings. Alex whimpers and gritting out half-curses.

Hank brought the side of Alex's shaft against the outside of one of his cheeks, then put it up to his lips and covers it with wet kisses. As he is kissing, Hank gently cradles his hoola hooping beauty's testicles in the palm of his hand. His warm hand and smooches making Alex rock hard.

Hank licks Alex's shaft and then blowing hot rush of air on it, giving him chills. The scientist alternates to breaths on it with his mouth wide open, like he would blow on his hands to warm them on a cold day. The sexy heat it creates is intense making Alex agonizingly aroused. Alex whines and rolls his hips up. Beast quickly used his hand to firmly push the other man's hips back down.

Hank rubs the flat sides of his fingernails against his lover's scrotum to give him a different sensation. They are harder and smoother and feel a little cooler than his fingertips.

A soft gasp of breath and Alex arches, and then he's pushing into Hank's touch.

Hank takes both of Alex's testicles into his mouth. He holds it there, and swirl his tongue around it and suck it gently using light pressure on the very sensitive testicles.

"Fuck, Hank. Suck me, please… I need your mouth on me."

The desperate tone in his voice goes straight to Hank's cock.

Hank traces the seam that runs down the middle of his younger lover's testicles with his tongue.

He gently nibbles on the loose, wrinkly skin surrounding Alex's testicles. Alex feels like he is in heaven.

"Hank…please. Oh god, please"

. He's not done teasing, not done with the sly curl of glee in his chest – but this is a better way of expressing it, he decides; using his fingers to form a ring around the base of his lover's scrotum and pull the testicles down. This stretches and smoothes the skin, changing the sensation of his tongue as it moves across it.

He cradles Alex's testicles with one hand, place a knuckle from his other hand against Alex's perineum (the supersensitive area between his testicles and anus), and vibrate it. The blond mutant let out a loud moan as he lost in ecstasy.

"Please…" the blond whimpered. "Suck me"

Hank makes smoldering eye contact with him while he gently but confidently taps the head of his love's penis against his tongue, and he waits for the soft, pleading "Hank. . ." before bending down and takes the head in and sucks. Just the head and tongues at the bundle of nerves with his hot, eager mouth. A million shivers send down the younger male's spine. It took all Alex's willpower to keep from thrusting deep into Hank mouth, his teeth biting hard on his lower lip as he arched towards the former brunet. Hank sucks him down deeper, mouth wide around Alex's cock and he looks absolutely gorgeous. Hank sucks and then pulls off to lick up and down, like he's a lollipop or something. Sucking harder and hummed contentedly around Alex's cock. The sensations nearly sent the blond mutant over the edge.

Alex arched his head back into the pillow, wanting to close his eyes in ecstasy but not wanting to tear them from Hank, who was watching him with smoldering golden gaze.

"Hank…_nnngh_…wanna touch you…so bad," Alex murmured as he rolled his hips up a little.

Hank chuckled sending a jolt to Alex's cock. Alex is pleasantly surprise when the blue mutant sucks on the head like he is using a straw to suck up a milk shake. Hank is really creative tonight.

While taking the head of Alex's penis in and out of his mouth, he simultaneously rubbed his lover's shaft back and forth between his palms. This way, he stimulate Alex's penis in four directions at once.

While moving his mouth up and down, Hank put the tip of his tongue under the ridge of the head of his penis and presses against the frenulum.

Hank lick the whole shaft of his lover's penis and the ridge where the head joins the shaft, called the corona causing Alex's toe to curl in pleasure. This is the most sensitive part of his penis. Licking this ridge around to the underside. There's a juncture where the two ends come together.

Twisting his head from side to side, Hank makes sure that his lips are moist and stay in contact with the coronal ridge. While doing this, he gently moves his hand up and down the shaft.

Alex's feet skitter on the bed, and he's breathing hard, making helpless noises, his breath uneven, and his hands tangling the sheets.

Hank knows his blond beauty reaching his climax point and gently sucking around Alex's corona as his boyfriend climaxes to intensify his pleasure and increase the force of his orgasm. Alex climax crashed through him like a runaway train and he scream Hank's name and shuddered in ecstasy. Hank lapped up everything he offered him, eagerly tasting him. **Beast entire body was alive and on fire and now he wanted, no needed to have Alex**

He reached for a bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it before blindly placing the bottle back on the bedside table. Hank poured the oil over the crack of Alex's ass.

A moment later Hank's fingers were teasing outside of his entrance. He circled that lovely puckered hole with one lube finger before sliding it inside. Both boys groaned at the feeling. _Alex's_ so tight. The finger eased slowly inside Alex, and he groaned in pleasure. As they began thrusting, Hank spoke again.

"I love you, Alex."

He gently worked his lover's anus open enough to slip a second finger inside. That blond head was suddenly thrown back as he arched his porcelain back and moaned loudly.

Hank continued to scissor the blond male's tight hole open while curling experienced fingers to find the spot that made the younger man scream in pleasure. _Alex_felt his lover slip a third lube finger inside.

Alex cries out, twisting, pushing down against him. Hank scissors his fingers, stroking them inside until Alex's moaning, going almost incoherent.

Alex wince and groan of pleasure and pain as Hank slid out the three sticky blueberry-lube-covered digits from within him. The sting of his stretching shot rockets of the same pain up his spine, causing a full-body shiver to erupt.

"Hank, please…" Alex begged. Hank's dick flushed deep purple and wet and hard. He reached for the lube**, **still lying on the table beside the bed and slicks his rock-hard cock with deft strokes. Alex can't stop staring at his lover, he felt like everything just froze in anticipation of the next moment, his breathing, heartbeat, and everything just seemed to stop.

"Hank, **come **_**on**__._" Alex groaned desperately when Hank doesn't do anything.

"Fuck," Alex says, arching his hips at nothing and pulling on his restraints.

Hank could see the desire and lust that flooded his silvery blue eyes; almost certain Alex's look matched his.

"Alex," Hank says, and Alex starts again, swearing.

"What? God, fuck, Hank, come on." Alex said frustrated.

"Beg me," Hank says. His voice low and seductive as it hovered near his ear.

Alex only response was a groan.

"Don't you want to be filled, Alex?" Hank croon, stroking the rim of his hole with feather-light touches. "Is that want you want? To have that needy ass of yours stuffed tight?"

"Fuck," Alex says, struggling feebly to remain in control, failing. "Fuck... fuck me, god, just fuck me, now, _please_."

Hank could tease him more, but the truth is his own patience is wearing out. He can only have Alex at his mercy, spread out in front of him for so long before he loses it and gives in. Jesus, he's only human; he lines himself up, listening to Alex moan even as he starts to push in. He doesn't see Alex's eyes gleam mischievously.

Once the tip of Hank manhood is inside his hole, Alex squeezes his wall muscles —to prevent him from going any further. Surrounding the most nerve-packed part of his lover's penis with warm, wet pressure — this is torturously arousing for his blue Adonis. A smirk crossing Havok's lips at the groan it elicited from his love's throat. If this is a game of driving your lover insane with desire, well two could play that game.

Continually flexing and release his grip in a steady rhythm. Each pulse brought Hank closer to his climax but not close enough for him to go over the edge. This holding pattern drives Beast crazy with lust.

"Shit, Alex…" He was nearly breathless now.

"Like that?" Alex grin devilishly. "Oh, how the table had turn"

Alex's walls clenching hard around him again. Hank knew he wouldn't last long if this continues, but he wasn't going to give up the fight. His fingers squeezed Alex's dick in a tight grip. Every muscle in Alex's body tensed, small whimpers escaping from his traitorous lip. His wall muscle unclenching and Hank took the opportunity to slam into Alex's tightness.

The blond groaned loudly, arching and pressing back. "Ah! So good!" he cried out.

Hank gave voice to low, raspy groan. Alex's ass is divinely tight and pulsing around his cock, greedily clenches and attempts to draw him in even further.

A ragged breath escaped his lips as Alex adjusted to him. It was always an incredible sensation every time they had sex, and he loved it that way.

"Hank, move" his voice was breathy with passion and that turn Hank on even more.

Hank strengthens his hold on Alex's hips. Pulling almost completely out and ramming back deeper. Alex let out a wild moan. He did it again and again, pulling out and thrusting back in, setting the pace and keeping his thrusts slow, hard and steady, a rhythm that teased and tortured both of them. Alex groaned, moving his hips just a little more, forcing Hank even deeper inside. Hank started to thrust in and out a little faster, creating a delicious friction that drove Alex crazy with lust.

"Ooh, fuck… Hank… so good," Alex incoherently said, his hands fisting the bed sheet as he arched his hips towards him.

Taking the hint, Hank quickened his pace, each thrust becoming faster, harsher, gaining a feral intensity. Letting out crazed huffs of air, Hank continually accelerated his tempo and Alex's moans gained volume as Hank's rock-hard cock pounded against the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure to attack his aching member.

"Alex!" Hank whimpered when the responsive head of his manhood pressed against something soft yet hard, sending a tingling sensation to plague his whole body.

A grin crossed Hank's lips and he pulled out fully before slamming back in and hitting his Alex's sweet spot again with his inhuman agility. Alex cried out with each thrust, each time Hank cock rammed into his prostate.

Alex wrapped his legs around Hank's warm body and ground down against his groin. Hank threw his head back and let out a yowl of pleasure that disintegrated into a contented purr. Hank growl like he is angry, holding his blond tightly pinioned, pushed deeper.

Alex's scream is of pure ecstasy.

With Hank's normal self-restrain already prickled and goaded, his sensual cry was like a trip-hammer to his seething impulses. Suddenly beyond caution and thought he plowed into Alex with uncompromising fury, thrusting and withdrawing, roughly, violently, marking Alex as his in the most unjustified manner, like a savage ,an animal, his lower body plunging over and over again in primitive, renegade regression.

When he felt his blond Angel moving to meet his wild thrust, matching his pace, heard his feverish breathing, Hank become even more turn on. Forcing Alex's thigh father apart with the pressure of his body, he rammed in farther and faster with each trust.

Alex was feverishly panting, catching his breath at each brutal downstroke, meeting his rhythm harder than before. Alex moans growing in volume.

He could feel the heat of Hank's breath on the his neck, heard his grunt at the depth of each powerful thrust, feel his Adonis move and swell inside of him, and felt helpless, overwhelm and deeply aroused.

Alex screamed and instantly climax. Hank felt him tighten around his cock, his muscles pulsing, milking him, and begging him to explode inside of him.

.

The sight of Alex coming; sends Hank right over with him and his whole body spasms as his cock pulses and spills inside his lover, Alex's tight muscles milk out every last drop.

Hank collapsed over him; panting as though he had been sprinting. His cock soft and still inside him. The Blue mutant lied and waits until his breathing has slowed; not wanting to remove himself from his lover's wet heat. He finally lifts his head to look at his love.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his gazed fixed on his sweetheart.

Alex smiles, his eyes still glazed over with desire. "Fuck, that's amazing" Alex says, and he sounds completely worn out, voice gravelly.

Hank smiles a little before presses his lips to Alex's.

The kiss slowly deepening as if Hank could encompass all he felt into that one gesture. Alex moaned lowly as he allowed the older male to slip his tongue into his warm cavern. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Opening his mouth wider, Alex groaned deeply when Hank dominated him and claimed possession of him. Loving the way Hank chafed their tongues together before swirling around his and tasting all of him. After a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled down at Alex before tenderly smoothes Alex's hair back from his sweaty forehead

Then Hank flopped back down with his head on Alex's shoulder and presses his mouth to his lover's skin, stroking a hand down his waist, tender and soothing.

"**Baby" **Alex nudges Hank's head with his chin. "Will you uncuff me now? Post-coital cuddling is so much easier if I have the use of my arms."

"Sorry" Hank laughs.

Hank fetched the key from off the bedspread, reaches up and took Alex's hands to unlock them. The wrists were unharmed from the treatment, but Hank rubbed them anyways, kissing the veins and tendons and rubbed at the meat of Alex's palms.

"I love you," Hank press one last kiss on his palm.


End file.
